I Need You To Be Alive
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: For Science (Fan)Fiction Day Challenge/ErLu. NO YURI/Takdir seolah memojokkan mereka bahkan sejak kecil. Kebahagiaan memang semu. Dan sekarang Lucy hanya ingin Erza yang asli, bukan sebuah kloning. Meskipun itu artinya jika Erza kembali hidup, ia akan hidup dengan cara pandang yang berbeda. Dia akan menjadi alat untuk negara./"Apa itu DNA rekombinan?"/"Takdir baruku adalah..."/RnR?


**I Need You To Be Alive **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warn : Positif AU, No Magic, maybe OOC, typo(s), rush, dll**

**Erza and Lucy. No Yuri. **Sci-fi, Angst. T.

**AN : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

"Erza kabur!"

"Erza Scarlet telah melarikan diri!"

"Ayo cepat cari dia!"

Rambatan suara-suara nyaring itu sukses menggetarkan atmosfer sekitar. Berpuluh-puluh langkah kaki menyebabkan resonansi suara tak beraturan di tengah lorong. Dengan wajah serius, orang-orang berseragam hitam dan memakai jas biru itu menilik setiap sudut gedung bertingkat tempat mereka bekerja.

Panik. Tentu saja. Orang yang sudah di tahan berbulan-bulan untuk alasan khusus telah melarikan diri dari gedung penelitian pusat. Dan karena orang itu sangat berharga, kehilangan sosoknya akan menyebabkan kerugian.

"Saya melapor, Laxus-sama. Erza telah kabur."

Matanya langsung membulat. Pria berperawakan atletis yang sedang berkutat dengan komputer itu lekas mendelik tajam ke arah dua orang petugas yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Apa? Dia kabur?"

"Maafkan kami, Laxus-sama. Kami sudah mengawasinya secara ketat. Nampaknya ada yang membantunya kabur lewat ruang bawah tanah."

Ia berdecak. "Cari dia secepatnya!"

"Baik. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Permisi."

Keduanya lekas menghilang di balik pintu.

Sejenak berpikir seraya menatap kosong layar komputer di depannya. Ia putuskan untuk pergi. Laxus Dreyar melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju ruangan pelacak, meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang masih terbengkalai.

"Mira, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" suaranya menggema keras, sukses membuat sebagian pandangan orang-orang di sana terfokus padanya.

Tanpa menoleh, jarinya tetap bergerak di atas _keyboard_ transparan. Sesekali telunjuknya memindahkan gambar hologram yang muncul tepat sejajar dengan kepalanya. Laxus menunggu dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Ketemu! Dia ada di atas bangunan tua bekas perusahaan Clive." Mata birunya menyipit. "Dia bersama seseorang."

Laxus mengernyitkan dahi. "Seseorang?"

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar." Tangan Mirajane kembali menekan-nekan _keyboard_ di depannya. "Ini dia. Identitas telah diketahui, dia bersama Lucy Heartfillia peneliti yang bertugas di Lab 2. Ia datang dari Badan Penelitian Kota Magnolia. Selain bertugas di Lab 2, ia juga bertanggung jawab mengawasi Erza," sedetik ia menoleh ke arah Laxus sebelum kembali fokus menatap peta hologram yang telah terhubung ke satelit.

"Kirim tim untuk membawanya ke sini!" perintah Laxus.

"Baik."

Mira kembali memainkan jarinya di atas _keyboard_. Kemudian, ia mengucapkan sesuatu setelah sebuah hologram bulat berwarna merah muncul.

"Perhatian. Kepada semua tim pencari, target berada di gedung bekas perusahaan Clive arah jam dua. Saya ulangi, target berada di gedung bekas perusahaan Clive arah jam dua. Perintah untuk membawanya kembali adalah mutlak. Laksanakan secepatnya."

.

.

.

"Erza..."

Gadis di depannya bergeming, menghiraukan panggilan lembut dari arah belakang. Ia tetap terdiam, membiarkan semilir angin menerbangkan surainya yang tergerai sepinggang. Lucy Heartfillia, sahabatnya, menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengantarku ke sini, Lucy." Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berbalik. Erza tersenyum damai. "Terima kasih juga karena kau sudah menjagaku."

Lucy mematung. Ada yang ganjal dari senyuman gadis bernama Erza Scarlet itu.

"Hey a-apa yang kau bicarakan? Selama ini kau yang selalu mejagaku, aku hanya mengawasimu saja sejak kau dikirim ke tempat itu."

Erza terkekeh pelan. "Bagiku itu sama saja. Kau pasti sudah berusaha melakukan sesuatu agar tak ada kejadian buruk terjadi padaku. Iya 'kan, Lucy?"

Ia mengangguk ragu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Erza, aku... aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke tempat seperti ini."

Kelopaknya menyipit. Erza semakin tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

"Aku hanya ingin menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku ingin berada di tempat hening seperti ini, bersamamu." Ia berjalan mendekati Lucy. "Hey, apa kau mau berjanji padaku?"

Lucy mengambil nafas sejenak tanpa menghilangkan tatapan sendunya. "Janji?"

"Berjanjilah untuk menjagaku."

Iris cokelatnya berkilat. "Tapi Erza aku—"

"Aku mohon padamu."

Sepintas ia memperhatikan wajah Erza. Ada sedikit kilasan masa lalu yang menghampiri benaknya. Memang benar, selama ini Erza yang selalu melindungi Lucy, gadis blonde itu bahkan sudah menganggap Erza sebagai kakaknya sejak berada di panti asuhan. Sekarang mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk membalas semuanya meskipun Lucy harus menanggung beban berat dan meskipun Lucy tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar bisa melakukan hal tersebut atau tidak untuk Erza. Tapi ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Beberapa saat Lucy terdiam, namun kemudian senyumnya tergurat. "Baiklah, aku berjanji akan melindungimu."

Gadis di depannya ikut tersenyum. Sekian detik mereka bertukar pandang. Tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara, hingga akhirnya Erza yang memulai.

"Aku senang kau mau melakukannya. Jadi bisakah kau sekarang—" Erza mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket hitam yang ia kenakan lalu memaksa tangan Lucy agar menggenggam benda tersebut dengan erat.

"A-apa? I-ini..." manik cokelatnya terbuka lebar seiring rasa terkejut menghampiri dirinya.

"—lindungi aku? Jangan biarkan mereka menangkapku lagi. Aku tahu sebentar lagi mereka akan datang, karena mereka menanamkan alat pelacak di tubuhku. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, lindungilah aku sesuai janjimu... _Imouto_."

Lucy menggeretakkan gigi dengan tubuh bergetar. Matanya memanas. Tetes demi tetes air yang keluar dari kelopak matanya mulai membasahi wajah. Tatapannya kian sendu kala menatap Erza yang bisa-bisanya tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Mana bisa aku menembakmu!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

Dan Erza hanya terdiam seraya menatapnya lekat.

.

.

.

Dua mobil hitam berhenti paksa setelah tiba di tempat tujuan. Tim bersenjata yang ditugaskan untuk mencari Erza segera keluar dari sana dan lekas masuk ke dalam gedung tua yang telah dikatakan Mira. Mereka tak segan untuk segera menuju puncak gedung. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, pintu loteng di dobrak dengan keras. Lalu dengan sigap orang-orang itu mulai mendominasi keadaan di sana.

"Hoy! Erza Scarlet! Lucy Heartfillia! Ck, apa yang kalian lakukan ini? Bodoh," teriak seseorang yang membawa senjata dan sukses menarik perhatian dua gadis itu. "jangan membebaniku terus, _ttaku._ Menyerahlah dan cepat kemari, aku akan membawa kalian kembali."

Masih bercucur air mata, Lucy terperanjat bukan main. Ia ingin melepaskan pistol dalam genggamannya, namun dicegah Erza. Di samping itu, bukannya terkejut karena sudah dikepung, Erza Scarlet malah terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Gajeel." Erza menatap pria dengan banyak tindikan di wajah yang tadi berteriak padanya. "Aku hanya manusia yang ingin bahagia, kau tahu," ucapnya lemah.

Gajeel Redfox mendengus seraya menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengelilingi Lucy dan Erza. Perlahan suasana menjadi tegang, tapi sayangnya hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh bagi gadis berambut scarlet itu.

"Erza Scarlet, ini perintah, kembalilah dan jangan melakukan perlawanan lagi," ucap Gajeel tajam.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Aku akan memaksamu berhenti."

Semua senjata yang berada dalam genggaman tim Gajeel kini mulai terarah pada Erza. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum. Erza semakin mengeratkan pegangan Lucy pada pistol yang tadi ia beri. Seketika Lucy menatapnya. Apakah ia harus melakukan hal semacam ini? Apakah untuk melindungi Erza, ia harus membunuhnya? Kedua tangannya mulai bergetar. Air mata yang keluar dari iris cokelatnya kian deras. Ia ingin sekali melepaskan pistol itu, namun tak bisa.

"Erza... aku... aku—"

"Tidak apa, Lucy." Ia menoleh dengan lembut. "Biarkan aku saja."

Nafasnya tertahan. "A-apa?"

Tak menjawab. Telunjuknya mulai menyentuh pelatuk. Erza masih saja tersenyum tanpa mengetahui gejolak emosi yang tak tertahankan dalam hati Lucy.

Di depan sana Gajeel menajamkan pandangan. "Letakan senjatamu, _Titania_. Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh. Kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk ini."

Erza terkekeh—lagi. "Kau benar, aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk ini. Untuk hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Untuk hidup penuh perjuangan bersama adikku. Sekarang, aku juga harus menerima takdir diriku yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan yang untuk mencapai sebuah revolusi keamanan negara. Dan aku takkan lupa bahwa hidupku juga telah ditakdirkan untuk—"

**DOORR!**

"—ber-akhir di si—ni."

Pelatuk ditarik secara tiba-tiba.

Lucy tertohok sangat keras. Ia terdiam beberapa detik untuk menyadari keadaan yang berubah secepat angin lalu.

"E-eh? K-kau... i-ini... tidak mungkin... ERZAAAAAA!"

Lucy ambruk bersama jatuhnya tubuh Erza yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Teriakan paraunya mengudara lepas. Sementara pandangan tajam yang sempat tertuju pada mereka berdua kini berubah menjadi pandangan tak percaya. Satu persatu senjata mulai diturunkan. Gajeel mulai mendekat seraya menggumamkan sesuatu setelah menekan _chip_ kecil di telinganya.

"Di sini Gajeel. Maaf, kami gagal. Target—Erza Scarlet telah bunuh diri."

**=0=0=0=**

**Crocus, 26 Agustus 2013 (3 month later)**

Di ruangan putih yang cukup luas itu nampak aktifitas-aktifitas tiga orang berjas putih panjang. Ada yang tengah mencampurkan beberapa cairan kimia dan ada yang memeriksa data pada hologram yang ditampilkan komputer utama.

Sementara itu, satu orang lagi—Lucy berdiri mematung di depan sebuah silinder besar berisi cairan kimia berwarna biru yang di dalamnya terbaring tubuh kelu milik sahabatnya. Ia masih ingat saat seminggu lalu, tubuh Erza dipindahkan dari tabung pendingin bersuhu 20 C ke tabung yang sekarang. Bibirnya lekas mengukir senyum miris.

Rasanya, waktu memang berjalan cepat. Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi. Namun kejadian naas itu masih tertahan dalam pikirannya.

Lucy jadi teringat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Erza saat di panti asuhan dulu. Ah, ya, mereka berdua adalah yatim piatu. Mereka berdua sangat akrab. Keduanya terlihat seperti kakak beradik.

Ketika tahun berganti tahun, tak ada perbedaan yang berarti dalam ikatan yang telah mereka jalin. Bahkan ketika keduanya telah meninggalkan jenjang pendidikan menengah atas kemudian sampai lulus kuliah yang dibantu beasiswa, mereka masih dekat seperti dulu. Hingga setelah mendapat pekerjaan pun, mereka tetap bersama. Mereka mengontrak bersama di sebuah rumah yang sederhana.

Saat itu, Lucy telah bekerja selama enam tahun sebagai seorang peneliti handal di Badan Peneliti Magnolia. Sementara Erza bekerja sebagai penulis yang cukup terkenal—menggantikan cita-cita Lucy yang tidak tercapai. Tak heran jika Erza akan memakan lebih banyak waktu di rumah, berbeda dengan Lucy.

Bagi mereka, meskipun kehidupan mereka tidak didampingi orang tua sejak kecil tapi mereka bahagia karena bisa melengkapi satu sama lain. Walau kadang-kadang terjadi pertengkaran karena suatu masalah, namun beberapa saat kemudian keadaan pasti akan kembali seperti semula.

Namun, seperti yang telah diketahui, kebahagiaan itu memang semu.

Tiga orang pria berjas hitam di utus oleh pimpinan Divisi Penelitian Pusat Crocus—Laxus Dreyar—untuk datang ke hadapan mereka. Salah seorang dari pria itu memberikan sebuah surat izin dari pemerintah yang mengizinkan untuk melakukan sebuah eksperimen terhadap seorang warganya dengan alasan untuk membuat sebuah revolusi baru di era globalisasi yang semakin menjadi ini. Dan warga yang di maksud dalam surat tersebut adalah Erza Scarlet.

Ia juga menyebutkan bahwa ada tim khusus yang telah mengawasi Erza sejak sebulan terakhir. Mereka mengamati perkembangan biologis gadis tersebut. Mereka juga mendapatkan beberapa informasi mengenai kondisi Erza dari dokter pribadinya yang telah bekerja sama dengan Laxus.

Setelah mengetahui semua itu, awalnya Lucy berontak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Erza dibawa begitu saja. Erza memiliki hak asasi manusia yang harus dihargai, tetapi pria berjas itu kembali berkelit dan mengatasnamakan pemerintah. Pada akhirnya Erza dibawa paksa, sementara Lucy tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sejak saat itu Erza segera dipindahkan ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di dalam gedung penelitian pusat. Beruntung, Lucy mendapat perintah agar membantu pekerjaan di Lab 2 di gedung Peneltian Pusat Crocus yaitu untuk menyempurnakan _DNA_ rekombinan yang sampai saat ini masih memerlukan pengkajian lebih lanjut, sekaligus untuk mengawasi Erza.

Pertama kali Lucy datang ke Lab 2, ia menemukan tiga orang ilmuan yang sibuk meneliti _DNA _rekombinan yang sebelumnya pernah ia dengar. Dengan ragu ia mengucapkan salam walau pelan, salah satu dari mereka langsung menoleh.

"Siapa kau?" seorang pria bersurai oranye menatap ke arah Lucy.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfillia, aku diperintahkan untuk membantu penelitian di lab ini," jawabnya kemudian

"Namaku Loke." Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku sudah mendengar tentang perintah itu, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini. Salam kenal, ya, Lucy."

"Salam kenal juga."

"Ah iya, biar aku perkenalkan yang lain padamu, ya."

Tanpa beranjak dari meja kerjanya, Loke menunjuk satu persatu rekan kerjanya sekaligus menyebutkan nama mereka.

"Yang sedang menggunakan mikroskop di sana itu namanya Lisanna, dan gadis kecil yang sedang menganalisis zat-zat kimia di meja sebelah sana itu namanya Wendy—dia ilmuan termuda di sini."

Lucy mengangguk beberapa kali tanda mengerti.

Sedetik kemudian Loke lekas memperkenalkan Lucy pada kedua gadis tadi. Dan pekerjaan baru Lucy segera dimulai. Namun sebelum itu ia sempat menanyakan satu hal pada Loke.

"Apa itu _DNA_ rekombinan?"

"_DNA_ campuran dari belut listrik dan burung penghisap madu. _DNA_ itu juga dipadukan dengan beberapa komposisi zat-zat kimia lain untuk mengoptimalkan kinerja tubuh dan memungkinkan orang yang diberi _DNA_ ini untuk memiliki kekuatan spesial."

"Sejak kapan kalian meneliti semua ini?"

"Sudah tiga tahun. Kami tertarik dengan manusia hasil rekayasa genetik dan ingin mengetahui kemampuan apa saja yang dapat dilakukannya nanti. Kami mulai meneliti _DNA_ beberapa hewan dan menemukan persamaan urutan _DNA_ belut listrik dan burung penghisap madu dengan _DNA_ manusia. Lalu kami mengkajinya lebih lanjut dan sekarang sudah hampir sempurna."

Terlihat jelas keterkejutan di wajah Lucy. Namun, Loke memaklumi hal tersebut, tentu saja karena Lucy adalah anggota baru di timnya.

Perlahan semuanya mulai berjalan tak sesuai keinginan. Namun mereka tetap menjalaninya. Erza tetap bertahan dalam ruangan berukuran sedang yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia berusaha memperkuat tamengnya saat harus menjalani serangkaian tes setiap hari untuk lebih membuatnya siap saat _DNA_ rekombinan yang telah sempurna menyatu di dalam tubuhnya nanti.

Di sisi lain, Lucy juga merasakan hal yang sama. Gadis itu bertahan untuk menyadari kenyataan bahwa kini sahabat yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak akan dijadikan bahan eksperimen dan dirinya adalah salah satu orang yang membantu pelaksanaan eksperimen tersebut. Ada rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya. Ia tidak ingin melakukan semua ini, namun Lucy kembali berpikir bahwa jika ia tidak di sini, mungkin ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Erza jika ada hal buruk yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

Ketika memasuki bulan ketiga dimana Erza sukses terkurung, gadis berambut _scarlet _itu melarikan diri. Berkat bantuan Lucy, Erza melarikan diri lewat lorong bawah tanah. Dan terjadilah peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang sukses menyayat hati Lucy. Erza menembak dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah pistol yang berada dalam genggaman Lucy.

Setelah nafasnya dinyatakan terhenti, Erza hendak di bawa ke laboratorium atas perintah Laxus. Pria itu berniat untuk mengambilan _DNA_ Erza yang nantinya digunakan sebagai bahan membuat kloning. Saat itu, Lucy berpikir keras. Jika ia bisa melihat Erza hidup untuk kedua kali, harusnya bukan melalui sebuah kloning. Kenapa? Karena kloning tidak akan mempunyai ingatan, perasaan dan tentunya juga kemampuan yang sama dari induk _DNA-_nya.

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan!" teriak Lucy seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat dari tim bersenjata yang sempat mengepungnya tadi.

Gajeel yang berjalan di depannya segera menoleh. "Kau sudah membuat kesalahan fatal, Nona. Sebuah permintaan seharusnya tak pantas keluar dari mulutmu."

"Katakan pada Laxus! Aku mohon! Aku akan mengembalikan Erza secepatnya!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau bisa?" tanya Gajeel meremehkan.

"Dengar, membuat sebuah kloning akan membutuhkan waktu lama karena menunggu pertumbuhan objek hingga persis sama seperti Erza. Aku yakin Laxus tidak akan mau menunggu selama itu jika ada pilihan lain," ucapnya tanpa berhenti melangkahkan kaki karena diseret oleh dua orang di sampingnya.

"Jadi, menurutmu, kau akan membuat pilihan itu?"

Lucy tertunduk. "Ya, aku hanya ingin Erza kembali. Hanya dia yang aku punya. Jika aku diberi kesempatan, aku ingin melihatnya hidup lagi." Ia berhenti sejenak seraya megambil nafas panjang. "Aku akan menghidupkan Erza lagi dalam dengan metode hipotermia!"

Semua mata lekas memandangnya. Gajeel berbalik, menatap tajam ke arah Lucy selama beberapa detik. Tak lama kemudian, Lucy segera di bawa ke hadapan Laxus. Gadis _blonde_ itu memaparkan secara rinci tentang metode yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghidupkan Erza. Tanpa disadari, ia telah berhasil membuat kesepakatan dengan seorang Laxus.

Lucy pun diberitahu mengenai rencana Laxus yang baru. Rencananya, setelah Erza dihidupkan kembali, tubuhnya akan langsung disuntikan _DNA_ rekombinan. Lalu, Erza akan diperdengarkan _brainwave_ khusus yang berisi pesan _subliminal_ agar Erza hanya mematuhi perintah Laxus, dalam pesan itu juga dperdengarkan beberapa aturan negara dan perintah untuk menangkap penjahat apapun yang terjadi. Tentu saja karena Erza akan dijadikan alat keamanan. Dan pasti, alam bawah sadarnya akan merespon semua pesan itu.

Terlepas dari itu, setelah Lucy melakukan kesepakatan, saat itu juga, mereka segera mengobati luka tembak di dada Erza, kemudian memindahkan tubuh kelunya ke dalam tabung yang mempunyai suhu 20 C dan memakaikannya masker oksigen dengan takaran oksigen yang telah diatur. Sebelumnya, tubuh itu telah di beri _heparin_, sejenis _antikoagulan_ yang digunakan agar darah tidak membeku saat tubuh mengalami hipotermia. Mereka juga mengganti seluruh cairan tubuh Erza dengan _krioprotektan_.

Menurut penuturan Lucy, Erza belum menghadapi kematian total. Jantung dan nafasnya memang terhenti tetapi sel-sel lain dalam tubuhnya masih hidup. Ada sebuah jeda antara terhentinya kerja jantung dan kematian total. Ketika jeda itu terjadi, perlahan-lahan otak akan kehilangan oksigen dan itu terjadi sekitar satu jam. Waktu jeda itulah yang akan digunakan Lucy untuk melakukan metode hipotermia. Jika ia bisa membekukan tubuh Erza dan menyuplai oksigen untuk otaknya, dapat dipastikan bahwa gadis itu akan hidup kembali. Meski begitu, hal tersebut bukanlah hal mudah.

Saat ini, Lucy telah bergabung bersama para ilmuan yang khusus mengawasi perkembangan tubuh Erza. Berkat tekad dan kesungguhan yang ia tunjukkan di pada Laxus, hukuman yang seharusnya ia dapatkan karena membantu Erza kabur dari ruangannya, telah diganti menjadi sebuah perintah. Perintah untuk menghidupkan Erza kembali sesuai apa yang telah ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Kau mungkin benar. Sebuah kloning akan mempunyai beberapa kekurangan. Dan aku yakin itu akan mempengaruhi proses penyatuan _DNA_ nanti," ucap Laxus saat itu.

Lucy memperhatikannya dengan hati-hati.

"Tebuslah kesalahanmu, hidupkan dia kembali. Aku akan menunggu."

Ia mengangguk lalu beranjak berdiri. Sebelum dirinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan Laxus, Lucy menanyakan satu hal pada pria itu.

"Mengapa Anda melakukan ini?"

Laxus terdiam sejenak. "Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya? Kita akan membuat manusia super hasil dari _DNA_ rekombinan yang dapat digunakan sebagai media keamanan dan pertahanan negara."

"Tapi kenapa harus Erza?"

"Dilihat dari faktor biologis, tubuh Erza bisa mengoptimalkan _DNA_ campuran yang saat ini semakin disempurnakan. Sudah sangat lama aku mencari tubuh yang cocok untuk eksperimen ini, dan Erza-lah yang terpilih. Kita tak boleh kehilangan dia. Lalu kau, berhentilah untuk menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas kau dapat menjawabnya sendiri," ucapnya agak tajam.

Tatapannya redup. Ia menunduk. "Maaf. Saya hanya ingin memastikan yang sebenarnya langsung dari Anda. Terima kasih karena Anda sudah mau menjawab pertanyaan saya, permisi."

Gadis Heartfillia itu segera meninggalkan ruangan Laxus dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Kini, Lucy telah menapak di waktu yang berbeda. Semua kejadian itu telah berlalu, ya sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Meskipun masih berbekas dan menimbulkan luka tersendiri untuknya, kali ini Lucy harus mencoba memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya.

Kilasan masa lalu yang baru saja terbersit di benaknya telah sukses membuat Lucy tak ingin beranjak dari sana. Iris cokelatnya terus saja memandang Erza dengan sayu. Perlahan-lahan, dadanya mulai penuh oleh emosinya sendiri. Lucy berusaha menstabilkan respirasinya karena merasa sesak.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya, aku akan mengembalikanmu," gumamnya samar seraya kembali menyentuh permukaan tabung. "Tapi... hey, Erza, aku masih tidak bisa mengerti mengapa kau mengakhiri hidupmu semudah itu."

_._

"_Kau benar, aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk ini. Untuk hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Untuk hidup penuh perjuangan bersama adikku. Sekarang, aku juga harus menerima takdir diriku yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan yang untuk mencapai sebuah revolusi keamanan negara. Dan aku takkan lupa bahwa hidupku juga telah ditakdirkan untuk... ber-akhir di si—ni."_

_._

"Padahal dulu kau sendiri yang selalu menyemangatiku agar terus menjalani hidup meskipun takdirku tak seperti yang kuinginkan. Kau bahkan bilang bahwa kau tak merasa terganggu dengan takdirmu, tapi aku tahu kau tertekan." Kedua tangannya mulai terkepal. "Tapi... bukan begini. Tidak harus begini—"

Giginya bergemeretak. Lucy menunduk dalam dan sesaat kemudian...

**BUGHT!**

"—BANGUN ERZA! INGATLAH SIAPA DIRIMU! AKU PERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK SEGERA BANGUN DAN KATAKAN PADAKU BAHWA KAU TAKKAN MENYERAH DENGAN TAKDIRMU!"

Kedua tangannya memukul tabung tersebut dengan keras dan teriakannya merambat cepat ke seluruh ruangan. Suasana seketika tegang. Kedua rekan Lucy yang tadinya sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing kini terhenti. Pandangan terkejut segera terarah ke arah Lucy yang kini berlutut di samping silinder besar itu.

Sebenarnya ada yang ingin mereka sampaikan setidaknya untuk membuat emosi gadis itu mereda, tapi mereka tahu Lucy bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ia sudah cukup tegar sejak masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup eksperimen ini, ia sudah cukup tegar melihat sahabatnya yang harus ia tangani dengan metode hipotermia yang dikatakannya tempo dulu. Memang takkan mudah menahan perasaan seperti itu ketika harus berkubang di titik masalah yang menyebabkan emosi itu timbul sejak awal.

Selama sekian detik Lucy masih berlutut dengan tangan terkepal. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Tubuhnya perlahan beranjak berdiri dengan sebelah tangan yang menghapus setetes air yang mengalir cepat di pipinya. Sesaat kemudian ia memilih meninggalkan tabung itu.

Sebelah tangannya memijat pelipisnya seraya berjalan menuju sebuah meja. Dengan cukup keras, ia melemparkan panel tipis yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari dalam saku jas putih yang ia kenakan ke atas meja. Gadis itu mulai menenangkan diri dengan duduk di kursi seraya bertopang wajah.

"Tahan emosimu, Lu-chan. Jangan sampai kau mencampurkan penelitian ini dengan perasaanmu terhadap Erza."

Lucy mendengus lalu menoleh ke samping. Ia mendapati gadis berambut biru dan berkacamata tengah berkutat dengan hologram yang menampilkan data-data perkembangan proyek mereka tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Lucy.

"Aku tahu, aku sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi," jawabnya seraya kembali menunduk.

Levy Mcgarden tersenyum. "Kukira waktunya sudah dekat. Apa kau merasa gugup?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang terus mengutak-atik panel data dalam genggamannya.

Lucy terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Kau tidak mengerti, Levy."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tahu kejadianya, jadi aku mengerti, Lu-chan." Ia menatap Lucy sejenak sebelum kembali beralih ke arah data yang terpapar dalam hologram, lalu mulai berkutat lagi dengan panel berukuran sedang itu.

"Tidak. Ini bukan tentang itu saja, aku—"

**TET! TET! TET!**

"Ah! Dia bergerak!" teriak Levy. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu data hologram yang muncul di udara hampa. Dengan telaten ia memeriksa data-data tersebut dan sesekali mengetik sesuatu di atas _keyboard_ transparan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Lucy mendongak ketika suara nyaring itu mendominasi laboratorium. Ia lekas berdiri dan segera menuju komputer utama seraya membawa panel tipis yang tadi ia lemparkan. Mirajane Strauss yang sebelumnya tengah mencampurkan cairan kimia, kini ikut menghampiri komputer utama.

Sedetik kemudian, Lucy dan dua orang ilmuan lainnya mulai sibuk dengan panelnya masing-masing dan data hologram yang ditampilkan komputer.

"Jantungnya kembali bekerja. Erza... hidup." Lucy membelalakkan mata sembari tersenyum

"Ini hebat. Kita menghidupkannya lagi." Levy nampak antusias.

"Saatnya untuk mengganti cairan dalam tabung itu. Lucy aku menyerahkannya padamu."

Sebuah suara lembut menghampiri pendengaranya. Lucy melirik ke arah Mirajane. Gadis itu tersenyum dan Lucy membalasnya.

"Baiklah!"

Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju tabung di mana tubuh sahabatnya terbaring. Lucy menyentuh tabung itu penuh perasaan. Pandangannya terfokus pada tangan Erza yang bergerak lemah. Ia tersenyum penuh dengan kelopak mata yang mulai basah.

Sesegera mungkin Lucy menekan tombol kuning di samping tabung dan cairan kimia di dalamnya perlahan surut hingga menyisakan tubuh kelu yang terbalut kain tipis. Tubuh lemah dengan beberapa kabel dan selang yang terpasang di titik-titik tertentu.

Ketika cairan itu telah hilang total, tabungnya perlahan terisi kembali dengan cairan berwarna merah. Kemudian, posisinya mulai berubah. Posisi tabung yang tadinya terbaring, kini mulai berubah menjadi berdiri.

"Lucy, tambahkan suplai oksigennya. Sel-sel otaknya semakin pulih dan mulai bekerja normal," ucap Mira.

Seolah menghiraukan ucapan Mira barusan, sejenak Lucy memperhatikan wajah Erza. Ada kepulan nafas lemah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan mengenai masker oksigen. Tak sadar, setetes cairan bening meluncur cepat di pipinya.

"Erza..."

"Lucy, apa kau dengar yang tadi aku katakan?"

Tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu menoleh ke arah Mira.

"Y-ya, Mira-san!" ucapnya kemudian.

Lucy lekas menuju sebuah mesin penyuplai oksigen yang berada di samping tabung. Tangannya memainkan sebagian tombol yang ada di permukaan mesin.

"Keadaannya semakin stabil," ucap Levy yang tengah memandangi layar komputer.

Kakinya kembali berjalan menghampiri tabung. Lucy terdiam dengan bibir bergetar. Perasaan lega dan senang seketika merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Erza Scarlet

Di belakang sana, Levy dan Mira tersenyum. Mereka dapat merasakan apa yang kini ada dalam hati Lucy.

"Akhirnya... Erza... kita akan bertemu lagi."

**=0=0=0=**

**Crocus, 10 September 2013**

Erza Scarlet kembali hidup.

Sejak pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulut Levy, Lucy tak bisa berhenti untuk terus berada di laboratorium. Selama kurang lebih dua minggu, Lucy tidur di lab. Sesekali ia akan kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu dan kakinya kembali melangkah ke lab.

Tanpa sadar, Levy dan Mira mengakhawatirkannya. Mereka merasa ada yang aneh setiap Lucy memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan kecil jemari Erza. Levy pernah membahas hal tersebut kepada Laxus, dan pria itu pun mendengus dengan tatapan mata bosan.

"Selama tidak mengganggu prosesnya, biarkan saja," ucapnya datar.

Hari ini semuanya kembali berubah. Erza telah dipindahkan. Tubuh kelu yang berada dalam tabung itu kini telah dibaringkan di tempat tidur yang berada di Lab 3. Dimana Lab 3 itu terbagi menjadi ruang pengawasan dan ruang percobaan. Kini tubuh Erza berada di ruang percobaan.

Dari pemeriksaan terakhir, Mirajane yakin sekali bahwa kini Erza Scarlet sudah dalam keadaan baik. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan normal, ia juga sudah bisa melakukan respirasi seperti biasa. Begitupun dengan kinerja sel-sel tubuhnya yang kian membaik. Namun, tubuhnya masih dipasangi beberapa kabel, selang dan juga masker oksigen.

Semakin hari Lucy semakin tidak sabar. Ia sudah tahu kondisi Erza dan ia seolah ingin agar kelopak mata Erza segera terbuka. Lucy ingin melihat iris mata Erza yang selama ini memancarkan kehangatan.

Meski begitu, biarpun ia tahu bahwa Erza kembali hidup, Lucy tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Erza akan hidup dengan cara dan pandangan yang berbeda. Tentu saja. _DNA_ rekombinan yang telah diteliti tim dari lab 2 telah sempurna, dan _DNA _tersebut akan dicampurkan dalam tubuh Erza hari ini.

"Bersiaplah, Lu-chan, kita akan melakukannya," bisik Levy yang berdiri di samping Lucy. Ia mengangkat telunjuknya dan menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Lucy menoleh—mengalihkan pandangan dari Erza. Ia menatap sayu ke arah Mira yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk bersama seseorang yang memakai jas putih sama sepertinya, itu Loke. Seketika, ia merasa gugup sekaligus takut.

"Ayo kita harus ke sana." Levy menari pelan sebelah tangan Lucy.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sedetik, ia masih menatap Erza. Kemudian ia putuskan untuk segera beralih ke bagian lain ruangan besar itu—ruang pengawasan—di mana Mira telah menunggu.

"Katakan, apa akan ada efek samping?" Lucy bertanya saat langkah kakinya berhenti di dekat Loke.

Ia tersenyum. "Ada, kelelahan, merasakan sakit di jantung dan pusing. Tapi tenang saja, hal itu akan terjadi jika Erza terlalu berlebihan menggunakan kekuatannya."

Lucy memperhatikan kedua matanya, takut jika Loke berbohong.

"Tenang saja, Loke tidak mungkin berbohong," timpal Mira, membuat Lucy menghembuskan nafas lega sejenak.

"Dimana Wendy dan Lisanna?" Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Mereka di kirim ke kota Hargeon untuk melakukan penelitan lain," jawabnya cepat.

"Hey. Kita harus segera memulai ini," ucap Levy, mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Seketika itu juga mereka nampak sibuk. Mira segera mengecek kembali data-data Erza dan mengamatinya dengan teliti. Sementara Levy dan Lucy lantas mengetikkan sesuatu di atas _keyboard_ komputer yang berada di ruang pengawasan.

Tak lama, kaca penghalang muncul di antara ruang percobaan dan ruang pengawasan. Sebuah besi penahan terpasang begitu saja di kedua tangan dan kaki Erza.

Setelah semua persiapan beres, atmosfer sekitar menjadi terasa panas. Loke menatap satu persatu wajah tegang dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, meski begitu ia merasakan aura ketidaksabaran yang menguar dari gadis-gadis itu. Menyadari hal tersebut, Loke segera memasukan _DNA _rekombinan itu ke sebuah tabung kecil di samping komputer.

Perlahan tapi pasti cairan tersebut mulai mengalir melalui salah satu selang yang sudah terpasang ke tubuh Erza. Lambat laun, proses penyatuan mulai berjalan. Ketika cairan itu telah sukses menghilang dari tabung, Loke menahan nafas sejenak. Ia memperkirakan akan terjadi reaksi yang hebat saat tubuh Erza menerima _DNA_ tersebut. Dan benar saja.

Tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Ia mulai menggeliat tak karuan dan nampak seperti kejang. Dan juga, ada semacam energi listrik yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Erza. Energi listrik itu dapat terlihat secara kasat mata. Tentu saja, mereka yang melihat itu merasa terkejut.

Sementara itu, Lucy menatap Erza dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Ia takut Erza takkan bisa menerima _DNA_ itu dan kembali mati. Ia tidak menginginkannya. Dalam hati, Lucy terus berdoa semoga proses ini berjalan dengan baik, walaupun misalnya nanti gagal, setidaknya ia ingin Erza hidup kembali setelah usaha keras yang telah ia lakukan untuk sang Kakak.

"T-Tidak bisa dipercaya. Sel-sel tubuhnya mengalami keterkejutan. Ada beberapa yang menolak _DNA_-nya namun... tubuhnya tetap menyerap secara paksa." Mira mematung menatap data-data yang bermunculan dari panelnya.

Lucy tersentak. "Menyerap paksa?"

Matanya lekas menyipit. Ada yang ganjal. Loke segera ikut mengutak-atik komputer seperti halnya Lucy dan Levy. Ia mulai mengetik sesuatu dan munculah beberapa data.

"Tidak, Mira, kau salah."

Dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat seluruh pandangan terfokus padanya.

"Erza menolak _DNA_-nya. Yang ada, cairan itu yang memaksa menyatu dengan tubuh Erza," ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak... i-ini... Erza tidak menginginkan ini..." Lucy tertegun. Pikirannya melayang kala kembali menatap Erza. "Erza sama sekali tidak menginginkannya..."

'_Ya, kau benar, Lucy. Sejak awal aku tidak menginginkan ini.'_

"Erza..."

'_Semua ini salahmu, Lucy.'_

"Tapi... aku... hanya ingin kau hidup."

'_Ini salahmu.'_

**DEG!**

"Hentikan!" tiba-tiba saja Lucy berteriak. "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan _DNA_ itu tercampur dengan _DNA_ Erza."

Lucy mulai panik. Ia terlihat sangat tegang. Setelah suara samar Erza yang seakan mengalun di telinganya, Lucy tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Dengan cerobohnya mengetikkan sebuah kode yang sukses mengalirkan cairan kimia khusus ke tubuh Erza.

Levy tersentak. "Lu-chan! Jangan!" ia pun segera mengetikkan kode pembatalan secepat mungkin.

"Lucy apa yang kau lakukan?" Mira mencoba menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Lucy.

"Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya begini!" Ia menghempaskan tangan Mira kemudian menekan sebuah tombol yang sukses mengangkat kaca pembatas. Dan Lucy mulai berlari ke arah tubuh Erza yang masih bergerak tak karuan dengan energi listrik di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lucy berbahaya!"

Cengkraman erat yang langsung didapatkan dari kedua rekannya seolah tak bisa menghentikan laju kaki gadis blonde itu. Dengan kasar, ia melepaskan setiap tangan yang menariknya paksa agar tidak mendekati Erza. Dan ia berusaha untuk semakin mendekat ke sana, hingga kedua tangan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Ah, ternyata Loke menghentikannya.

"Erza... Erza... ERZA! Lepaskan aku, Loke!"

"Pasang lagi kaca pembatasnya!" teriak Loke pada Mira.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dan kaca pembatas itu pun kembali menghalangi ruang percobaan dan ruang pengawas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Loke!"

"Tenanglah, Lucy! Kita tak bisa menghentikannya! Prosesnya sebentar lagi akan selesai," ucap Loke agak tajam seraya berusaha untuk tetap mengeratkan pelukannya agar Lucy tidak mendekati tubuh gadis di depan sana.

"Hiks... tapi dia... Erza tidak menginginkan ini—hiks... ini salahku... ini semua salah—"

**BRUGHT!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh itu berhenti bergerak dan sedikit menimbulkan suara aneh ketika beradu dengan tempat tidur. Tubuh Erza kini terbaring seperti semula, hanya saja dengan keadaan yang sedikit berantakan, dan juga masih tersisa sedikit energi istri yang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk keluar dari tubuhnya. Melihat itu, seketika Lucy terdiam, ia pun berhenti meronta.

"Erza..."

"Apa prosesnya sudah selesai?" tanya Loke entah pada siapa.

Levy segera melihat data di komputer, sedangkan Mira kembali mengutak-atik panelnya. Sementara itu, Loke melepaskan pelukannya dari Lucy. Gadis itu terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"_DNA_-nya berhasil menyatu. Hanya perlu sedikit beradaptasi," ucap Levy.

"Kondisinya kembali stabil dengan sendirinya." Mira menatap Erza sekilas. "Gadis itu... dia pasti akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang baru saja didapatkannya."

Lucy masih saja bergeming. Bahkan saat Levy berteriak dengan nada setengah nyaring, ia tetap diam. Hingga sebuah tepukan pelan dari Loke sukses membuatnya menoleh.

"Jangan diam saja, ini masih belum berakhir." Loke menatap Lucy dengan sayu.

Lucy terperanjat.

"Hey, Lu-chan, kendalikan dirimu. Sekarang kita akan memanipulasi alam bawah sadarnya dengan _brainwave_." Levy mulai berjalan mendekat.

Mira yang baru saja mengetikkan sesuatu dalam panelnya segera menoleh ke arah Levy. "Tapi kini gelombang otaknya berada pada kondisi _delta_, apa pesan _subliminal-_nya _akan_ masuk? Bukankah lebih baik jika gelombang otaknya ada di kondisi _alpha _atau _theta?"_

Levy menoleh. "Iya, tapi—"

"_Brainwave_ yang sudah kita siapkan itu tetap bisa mempengaruhi alam bawah sadar meskipun gelombang otak berada dalam kondisi _delta_. Pesan _subliminal_-nya telah dibuat sedemikian rupa dan itu sangat berbeda dengan pesan _subliminal_ biasanya," potong Lucy dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum samar seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. "Maaf. Segera putar _brainwave_-nya."

Levy memperhatikannya sejenak dan ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Sesaat kemudian _brainwave_-nya segera diputar. _Brainwave_ berteknologi _ishocronic_ tanpa _backsound_ musik seperti biasanya dan memiliki _silent subliminal_ yang hanya dapat dipahami oleh alam bawah sadar.

Karena proses utama—penyatuan _DNA_—telah berhasil, kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu _brainwave_ itu selesai diputar dan menunggu Erza tersadar. Selama itu mereka hanya perlu memperhatikan dan terus mengecek kondisi tubuh Erza.

"Biarkan aku yang menjaganya, kalian boleh istirahat dulu. Aku akan memanggil kalian jika terjadi sesuatu," ucap Lucy yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari Levy dan Mira.

"Kau yakin, Lu-chan?" Levy mengernyit.

"Tentu saja. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku tetap di sini."

Lucy menoleh ke samping. "Loke..."

"Ah, aku setuju. Sebaiknya kau ditemani Loke," timpal Mira.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, Lu-chan, aku dan Mira mau keluar sebentar, ya?" Levy menepuk pundak Lucy sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu bersama Mira.

Ia pun mendengus seraya mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi. Lagi-lagi kedua matanya menatap ke arah Erza yang masih terbaring lemah. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat suara tadi. Lucy yakin tadi ia seolah mendengar suara Erza yang begitu lemah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya hidup lagi, apa aku egois?" gumamnya samar.

Loke segera mengambil sebuah kursi lantas duduk di samping Lucy. "Ah, tentang kejadian itu ya? Aku tahu. Erza pasti akan mengerti.

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar—"

"Lucy, kepalanya bergerak!"

"Eh?" Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

Di depan sana, Erza menggerakkan kepalanya pelan lalu terhenti saat ia menoleh ke samping kanan. Lucy dan Loke seketika terperanjat menatap kelopak mata gadis _scarlet_ itu yang kini telah terbuka dan ia sedang memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Erza... sadar?"

Lucy tersenyum dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

**=0=0=0=**

Satu jam setelah kesadaran Erza pulih, tepatnya setelah _brainwave_ itu selesai diputar, Loke dan yang lainnya mulai melakukan pengecekan dan uji kemampuan baru yang telah Erza dapatkan. Dalam kegiatan itu, Lucy tak banyak membantu, ia diminta untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil saja karena takut emosinya tidak terkontrol seperti tadi.

Dua jam setelah itu, sebuah laporan telah selesai dibuat. Dalam laporan tersebut telah diterangkan bahwa Erza Scarlet dinyatakan hidup kembali setelah mengalami kematian secara hukum. Sekarang ia telah memiliki kemampuan untuk menembakkan arus listrik dari tubuhnya dan ia mempunyai tingkat ketajaman mata di atas manusia pada umumnya. Bom cahaya yang sempat diujikan padanya ternyata tidak mempan. Ia masih bisa melihat jelas bahkan dengan cahaya seterang itu. Kemampuan motoriknya pun pulih dengan sangat cepat dan menunjukkan peningkatan optimal, mungkin itu karena efek dari _DNA_ rekombinan yang ia terima.

Laporan tersebut segera diserahkan kepada Laxus. Pria besar itu hanya menyeringai. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah tugas untuk dijalankan Erza nanti. Dan Erza mempunyai waktu seminggu untuk lebih memulihkan tubuhnya sebelum menjalankan tugas bersama polisi negara.

Sekarang, Erza ditempatkan di sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari Lab 3. Ruangan itu berbeda dengan ruangan tempat ia dikurung sebelumnya. Dan hari pertama ia berada di ruang itu, Erza telah mempunyai pengunjung. Lucy.

Lucy mencoba mengunjungi Erza walaupun ia sadar bahwa sejak terbangun Erza sama sekali belum mengatakan sesuatu, bahkan saat bertemu pandang dengan Lucy ia tetap diam. Namun, menurut Levy dan Loke, kondisi ingatan dan juga perasaannya tidak berubah, dapat dipastikan bahwa Erza mengingat Lucy dengan baik dan dapat merasakan perasaan seperti saat ia belum mati.

Tetapi ketika dua orang yang sering disebut adik kakak itu berada di satu ruangan...

"Lucy!"

"Tidak! Lu-chan!"

"Tidak mungkin, Lucy telah..."

Ada sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Erza segera dipindahkan ke ruangan khusus. Tangan dan kakinya dirantai. Sesuai perintah Laxus, Erza akan kembali diteliti dan tugas yang telah Laxus siapkan untuknya sudah dibatalkan.

Perbuatannya hari ini telah sukses mengguncang atmosfir sekitar. Dengan kekuatannya, ia telah membunuh Lucy dengan wajah datar. Ia membunuh orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik tepat ketika Levy memasuki ruangannya untuk memberikan sebuah dokumen kepada Lucy.

"Ada yang salah... ini tentang kondisi kejiwaannya." Levy menatap data-data baru yang ia dapatkan setelah melakukan pengecekan. Kemudian ia menatap horor ke arah Erza yang berdiri tegap seraya menatap rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya juga beberapa kabel kembali terpasang di titik-titik tertentu tubuhnya.

Mira menoleh ke arah Levy. "Dia ingat Lucy tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun bahkan ketika melihat Lucy mati. Jangan-jangan... manipulasi perasaan..."

"Pesan _subliminal_ itu juga pasti telah memanipulasi perasaannya. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi." Loke menunduk dengan tangan terkepal. "Ini salahku, aku yang membuat _brainwave_ itu. Pasti aku kurang akurat saat membuatnya, padahal aku sudah berusaha keras."

"Tidak! Kita semua juga terlibat!" teriak Levy agak nyaring. "Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Loke."

"Kita harus memperbaiki kesalahan kita," ucap Mira pada akirnya.

Loke terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku akan menghubungi Lisanna dan Wendy."

Rencana awal telah dilaksanakan baik tetapi menghasilkan sesuatu yang buruk. Rencana baru mulai dibuat. Penelitian kali ini akan lebih waspada dari sebelumnya. Kegagalan yang mereka alami telah merenggut salah satu dari mereka dan mereka takkan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi.

Mira dan Levy saling berpandangan dengan sayu. Sedangkan Loke telah meninggalkan ruangan demi memanggil rekan-rekannya yang masih berada di kota Hargeon.

Sementara itu, Erza hanya menatap dingin dua orang ilmuan yang kini nampak frustasi akibat ulahnya. Tapi toh ia tidak peduli. Sesuai dengan keyakinan yang telah ditumbuhkan dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Erza ingin secepatnya berburu orang-orang yang telah melanggar hukum.

Sesekali ia menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Ia berdecih pelan karena rantai itu sangat kuat. Saat ia terdiam tanpa sebab, ingatan itu pun kembali berputar tak terkendali.

_._

_._

_._

"_Erza... ini aku, Lucy. Aku akan masuk."_

_Derit pintu terdengar pelan. Lucy melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Erza tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Langkahnya terus melaju ke arah seorang gadis yang kini terduduk di tepi tempat tidur._

"_Aku bersyukur kau kembali."_

_Lucy terhenti. Erza segera mendongak saat sosok itu berada tepat di hadapannya._

"_Apa kau ingat aku?"_

_Erza mengernyit. "Lu-cy?" ucapnya lemah._

_Senyum sumringah lekas tergurat di wajah gadis blonde itu. Erza mulai bangkit berdiri saat melihat senyum Lucy. Ia pun berusaha tersenyum._

"_Erza, okaerinasai." Lucy yang tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya, seketika saja ia memeluk Erza dengan erat. Tanpa sadar, air matanya kembali mengalir. "Akhirnya... kau hidup... kau hidup!"_

_Erza mengelus lembut kepala Lucy. "Apa kau yang menghidupkanku, Lucy?"_

"_Hn. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukannya, dan itu berhasil," jawabnya dengan nada senang. Lucy tak sadar jika senyum yang sebelumnya terpatri di wajah Erza kini mulai pudar._

"_Kenapa kau menghidupkanku lagi?"_

"_Eh?" Dekapannya melonggar. Kakinya mundur selangkah. "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau sudah berjanji padaku, bukan?" Erza menatapnya datar._

_Lucy tersentak. Ia belum pernah melihat sorot mata itu._

"_Aku hanya ingin melihatmu hidup lagi, Erza. Aku ingin kita berjuang lagi dengan takdir kita yang pahit ini. Dulu kau yang berkata seperti itu padaku—agar kita tetap berjuang apapun yang terjadi, selama kita masih berdua. Aku ingin kita bersama lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika aku kehilanganmu." Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu menyerah dan mengakhiri hidupmu begitu saja."_

_Hening._

_Tak ada respon. Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Dalam hati, Lucy berharap agar Erza bisa mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan meskipun itu terkesan egois. Dan ketika Erza mengelus pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, Lucy merasa senang._

_Ia tersenyum teduh. "Aku tahu kau akan mengerti, Erza._

"_Lucy—"_

"_Ya?"_

"—_kau salah."_

_**DRRTT!**_

"_Ap—kka! Aa!"_

_Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya tegang. Iris okelatnya terbuka lebar dengan mulut menganga. Sengatan listrik yang diberikan Erza melalui tangannya, sukses menuju sel-sel otak Lucy dan menghancurkannya dengan cepat._

_Lucy ambruk. Ia langsung mati di tempat. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Erza menendang tubuh kecilnya hingga berdebam dengan dinding._

"_Takdirku adalah mati," ucap Erza dalam keheningan. "Dari awal aku tak menginginkan ini. Jika aku hidup lagi, maka takdir lain harus aku terima. Semua ini salahmu. Kau mengubah takdirku dan membuatku harus menerima takdir baru, kau juga tak menepati janjimu untuk menjagaku. Dan itu adalah sebuah kejahatan."_

_Dengan ekspresi datar ia kembali duduk. namun pandangannya tetap tertuju ke arah tubuh Lucy yang sudah tak bernyawa._

"_Takdir baruku adalah untuk memburu penjahat dan membunuhnya, termasuk kau, Imouto."_

**FIN**

Fic genre sci-fi kedua yang aku buat. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Saya sudah berusaha agar tidak OOC, rush, ending gantung, dsb, dan inilah hasilnya. Concrit, please?

* * *

**Omake :**

Laxus mendatangi Badan Penelitian Magnolia dan bertemu dengan Ketua dari organisasi tersebut—Lyon Vastia. Tujuan ia datang ke sana ialah untuk melihat perkembangan di tempat itu dan juga untuk memberitahukan kematian Lucy. Namun, saat Laxus membahas tentang Lucy, Lyon malah tertawa.

"Apa ada yang lucu? Salah satu anggotamu telah mati dan kau malah tertawa?" Laxus menajamkan matanya.

Lyon berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Maaf. Hanya saja, itu tidak masalah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu hanya sebuah robot. Lucy Heartfillia yang asli masih hidup," jawabnya kemudian.

Laxus mengernyit. "Robot katamu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Lyon mengambil nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan, "Empat tahun lalu, ia meminta izin untuk menjalani proses _krionika_. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan yang belum pernah aku lihat. Meskipun biayanya mahal, tapi dia tetap membayar dengan uang hasilnya bekerja di sini selama dua tahun. Dia meminta agar membangkitkannya lagi pada tanggal 24 Desember 2024."

"Lalu robot itu?"

"Kami bekerja sama dengan Amerika dan membuat sebuah robot yang sangat mirip dengan manusia. Organ-organ dalam sampai otaknya adalah hasil buatan, namun itu sudah cukup sempurna. Otak buatan yang ditanamkan dalam robot itu telah dimasukkan ingatan-ingatan Lucy. Dan meskipun dia robot, tapi dia bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan seperti manusia umumya. Hebat, bukan?" Lyon tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

Laxus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Lucy mempunyai hal-hal rumit seperti ini. Mulai dari masa lalunya bersama Erza, kemudian kejadiaan saat ia melihat Erza bunuh diri, lalu ketika ia berjuang mati-matian menghidupkan Erza meskipun pada akhirnya dia mati dibunuh oleh Erza, dan sekarang ternyata itu bukanlah Lucy yang sebenarnya, itu hanya robot. Saat ini Lucy masih menjalani proses _krionika _yang ia minta pada Lyon dengan tujuan yang masih menjadi misteri. Laxus tidak tahu akan serumit apa lagi, kisah hidup seorang Lucy. Ini seperti _puzzle_.


End file.
